Una importante noticia
by Isis-Aome
Summary: One-shot Universo alterno. Kagome viaja hasta Osaka en busca de su novio Inuyasha para contarle un importante hecho que cambiará sus vidas


1 de noviembre del 2009

**Una importante noticia.**

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, a pesar de que el otoño estaba comenzando el aire no se sentía tan frío, mas bien tibio. Por los pasillos de uno de los edificios de la prestigiosa Universidad de Osaka caminaba presurosa una joven, buscaba el salon 302. Su cabello Negro azabache bailaba al compás de la leve brisa que corría, sus ojos castaños buscaban y buscaban, su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa y su rostro estaba pálido a pesar de la agitación de la carrera.

Había viajado horas desde Tokio a la ciudad de Osaka, y aunque sólo había visitado la universidad en una ocasión necesitaba encontrarlo.

Inuyasha dónde estás…-suspiró cuando al final del pasillo encontró una escalera que la llevaría al tercer piso, mientras más se acercaba se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar con el hombre que era su novio hacía cerca de un año, necesitaba explicarle, contarle que desde hacía tres semanas su vida había cambiado rotundamente…

- - - - -

Estaba Kagome Higurashi una joven de 22 años, estudiante de diseño de la universidad de Tokio, encerrada en el baño de su habitación, hacía unos días se sentía extraña, mareada, con nauseas. Primero pensó que quizas era debido a que se acercaban los éxamenes de final de semestre, pero luego gracias a una broma que le había gastado su mejor amiga Sango estaba pensado que su estado se debía a otra razón demasiado importante para ser tomada a la ligera.

-Cinco minutos –dijo mientras leía una caja que contenía un test de embarazo, había seguidod al pie de la letra las instrucciones y ahora tenía que esperar cinco minutos. Suspiró agotada y muy nerviosa, si bien amaba profundamente a su novio nunca habían hablado de la posibilidad de tener hijos y le aterraba que él la rechazara. Además desde hacía unos meses su relación se había vuelto a larga distancia, luego que la familia de él lo enviara a Osaka a completar los últimos semestres antes de terminar con su carrera. Desde eso habían pasado seis meses y ellos se la habían arreglado para verse al menos cada 30 días, además Inuyasha la llamaba al menos tres veces diarias y le decía constantemente cuánto la amaba y la extrañaba.

La alarma de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, habían transcurridos los cinco minutos, tomó el test lentamente y lo acercó, en cuanto vio el signo que significaba positivo innumerables lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Desde ese día su vida cambiaba y en un par de segundo se sintió al borde de un abismo, por una parte tan feliz de llevar dentro de su vientre a un hijo de su Inuyasha y por otra tan asustada, cómo se lo iba a decir a todos, como iba a tomar la noticia su madre y lo más importante ¿estaría feliz Inuyasha?

- - - - - - -

Suspiró nuevamente volviendo de sus recuerdos, buscó dentro de su bolsillo su teléfono celular aún estaba apagado, pensó en encenderlo pero al instante se arrepintió, no podía, quizas muchos querían hablar con ella pero en estos momentos lo más importante era encontrarlo, quizás él también la había llamado pero no quería escucharlo a tráves del teléfono, necesitaba verlo, perderse en sus ojos dorados y decirle todo lo que llevaba semanas ahogándola. Además que ultimamente Inuyasha había notado que a ella algo le pasaba, la conocía tan bien que no podía engañarlo, por eso había decidido tomar un bus en dirección a Osaka para buscarlo, no quería esperar ni un minuto más, necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba y así descubrir si Inuyasha estaría con ella, o si tendría que cuidar a su bebé ella sola.

Empezó a ver los números de los salones, la universidad se le hacía de pronto tan enorme, llena de personas, cada una atenta a tus propios asuntos, ajenos de su presencia y ella agradecía que fuera así. Dentro de su bolsillo derecho había un papel lo sacó y lo extendió, era un papel que él le había entregado y en su interior estaban anotadas las clases a las que Inuyasha asistía, las horas detalladas y los salones. Al parecer el último salón del pasillo era en donde él se encontraba.

-Estoy aquí... –suspiró ansiosa, faltaban cerca de diez minutos para que la clase concluyera y decidió esperarlo alejada del salón, afirmada de la baranda del balcón, sosteniendo su peso, ya que de pronto sus piernas parecían no sostenerla.

- - - - - - -

El reloj marcaba las 15:20, quedaban diez minutos para que finalizara la clase que él había sentido casi eterna, sus ojos dorados miraban al profesor que hablaba del último trabajo que debían entregar antes del examen, si alguien lo miraba parecía que estaba sumamente concentrado, pero en realidad no era así. Se sentía algo nervioso, miraba su celular una y otra vez, la había llamado incontables ocaciones durante el día y ella no le contestaba, su teléfono móvil permanecía apagado. ¿Pero que pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso se había molestado con él? O tal vez lel había sucedido algo –maldición... –susurró muy bajo asustado por no saber nada de su novia.

-Hey Inuyasha! –lo alertó la voz de su compañero, sentado a su lado izquierdo, quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si? –miró algo confundido al hombre de ojos azules, quien lo miraba divertido.

-pero ¿que demonios te pasa? –le dijo en susurros, para que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿De qué hablas Kouga? –lo miró de reojo, para luego volver a enfocar sus dorados ojos en el reloj, 15:22, ¿es que el tiempo no pasaría nunca?

-Pareces como si estuvieras en un funeral, ¿te sientes bien?

-no es nada, no te preocupes –intentó sonreirle a su amigo sin mucha convicción, el hombre de ojos azules hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le creía nada y estaba decidido a seguir preguntando.

-Estoy seguro que tu noviecita de Tokio te tiene así, no has dejado de mirar tu teléfono en todo el día. –Inuyasha lo miró asombrado y no le dijo nada, no quería mencionar a Kagome, le tenía mucha estima a su amigo pero no le gustaba para nada que hablara de Kagome si sólo la había visto una vez.

-quizas tu novia se aburrió de ti, tal vez quiere a un hombre más relajado.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Kagome! –dijo elevando un poco la voz, mirado a Kouga fijamente , mientras sus ojos dorados fulguraban de rabia.

-¡Calmate! –Kouga levantó ambas manos en señal para que Inuyasha se calmara, era increíble como esa mujer era el punto más débil de su amigo, nunca dejaba que hablaran mal de ella.

-Feh! –exclamó molesto, mirando nuevamente su teléfono.

-Esa mujer definitivamente te tiene con el corazón en la mano, es realmente hermosa me habría encantado charlar más con ella.

-Pareces un maldito lobo en celo, no te acercaras a ella. –susurró molesto de nuevo, sin notar la sonrisa en los labios de Kouga, simplemente le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Inuyasha.

-y tu siempre te comportas como una bestia defendiéndola.

-Si sigues hablando de Kagome, le diré a Ayame tus intenciones. –Kouga palideció por un momento e Inuyasha tuvo que contener una carcajada, si bien a su compañero le encantaba jugar con su paciencia, su carácter cambiaba cuando su novia pelirroja se enfadaba con él.

-Esta bien ganaste. –le dijo sonriendo –pero se que a ti algo te pasa, cálmate Inuyasha. Lo más probable es que su teléfono se haya quedado sin batería o ha estado en clases todo el día, espera a que se comunique contigo.

-gracias Kouga –dijo mucho más tranquilo, y aliviado ya que el profesor acabada de dar por terminada la sesión y ya podía marcharse.

Caminaron ambos amigos para salir del salón, conversando del último informe ya que lo más probable es que les tomaría varias horas en biblioteca investigando sobre el tema.

-Me debo ir casi corriendo –dijo Kouga una vez que estaban al final del pasillo del tercer piso –Ayame me debe estar esperando.

-Vete, mañana seguimos hablando del informe –le dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un cariñoso apretón de manos a su amigo.

Mientras veía a Kouga perderse entre la gente tomó su celular y marcó nuevamente el número de Kagome, para volver a escuchar la misma grabación que le pedía dejar un mensaje.

-maldición Kagome...-susurró exasperado, comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. De pronto apoyada en la baranda divisó una figura que se le hacía tan familiar, tragó con fuerzas y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido. Pestañeó varias veces pensando que tal vez su cabeza otra vez le jugaba con una ilusión, pero su figura no desapareció, de hecho se volteó y sus ojos castaños se encontraron directamente con los suyos.

-Kagome...

Justo a las 15:30 las puertas del último salón del pasillo se abrieron, quería avanzar a buscarlo pero no se atrevió, sus ojos buscaron entre la gente hasta que lo divisó. Traía su cabello largo, negro y sedoso suelto por la espalda, vestía un pantalón negro, calzaba zapatos oscuros, un sweter color azul y lo cubría un abrigo gris, en su mano izquierda traía un par de libros. Venía acompañado de un amigo, por lo que reconoció era Kouga un simpático hombre de ojos azules al que Inuyasha no había dejado nunca a solas con ella, la

Unica vez que ella lo había visitado en aquella ciudad. Luego de unos segundo vio que ambos se despedían, y en cuanto Kouga se acercaba ella se volteó para que no la reconociera.

-tranquila Kagome –se dijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se le saldría del pecho, estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su amado y no sabía como él reaccionaría al verla.

Volteó y vio como su novio hacía una mueca y guardaba su teléfono móvil, luego él comenzó a avanzar y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Inuyasha... –susurró sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas contenidas amenzaban con salir. Él de inmediato se apresuró y en un segundo estaba frente a ella.

Se miraron un par de segundos y Kagome dejó que finalmente sus lágrimas fueran liberadas –Inuyasha... amor.. yo... –trató de saludarlo, pero fue interrumpida por él que de pronto la tomó con sus fuertes brazos y la estrechó, le besó la frente, respiró sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos, de pronto se sentía tan feliz.

-Kagome....-le susurró mientras se alejaba para mirar su rostro –amor.. ¿pero cómo? ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con los ojos brillantes, maravillado por la sorpresa de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero también preocupado por cómo había sido capaz Kagome de llegar hasta ahí.

Ella no le respondió, solo sonrió mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas de los ojos, aferrandose nuevamente al pecho de su novio, al fin después de tres semanas lo tenía con ella, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, sin decirse nada, solo sintiendo. Luego Inuyasha la alejó un poco de él, le tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, hacía cerca de un mes que no se veían y necesitaba besarla, tanto como necesitaba el aire en sus pulmones. Sus labios de a poco se encontraron, partiendo primero con una caricia leve, tierna, para luego comenzar a encenderse, Kagome suspiró entre el beso pero dejó que Inuyasha tomara sus labios tanto como quisiera, respondiéndole de la misma forma posesiva que él, demostrandole sólo en ese beso todo lo que lo amaba y necesitaba, dejando de importarle todo lo que pasaba alredor.

Inuyasha se sentía demasiado feliz de tenerla con él, todas las noches se dormía añorandola en sueños, sintiendo impaciente cada vez que viajaba a visitarla y sonriendo como un niño cada día que la escuchaba, estaba tan enamorado de ella que todo lo que hacía, sus estudios, todo, era para algún día estar junto a su amada sin que nadie los separara.

Luego de varios minutos con dificultad Kagome terminó el beso, Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la de ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de tenerla ahí.

-eres tan hermosa...-le susurró con aquella voz sensual que a Kagome la derretía.

-necesitaba verte amor...-le respondió, inmensa en la exquisita sensación que sentía cuando estaba con él. Luego Inuyasha abrió los ojos, la miró con atención y notó que se vía un poco más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? –le preguntó, mientras Kagome abría los ojos y trataba de retener otras lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-quería que fuera una sorpresa –confesó algo avergonzada, a ella también le había costado estar un día completo sin escucharlo.

-Pero amor...deberías haberme avisado... me tenías preocupado –le dijo acariciando su rostro, para luego jugar con uno de los rizos de Kagome.

-Es que necesito hablar contigo...-dijo con un suspiro que alertó a Inuyasha, él presentía que a su novia desde hace días algo le pasaba y su visita sólo lo confirmaba.

-Si quieres vamos a mi departamento –ofreció sintiendose de pronto demasiado nervioso.

-No.. –dijo Kagome moviendo la cabeza, es que sabía que si se encontraban en el departamento, la pasión entre ambos se encendería como cada vez que se visitaban, -necesito que sea en otro lugar... –le dijo mientras leía la incomprensión en el rostro de su novio -¿tal vez en un parque?

-Caminando hay un parque por aquí cerca... –le dijo, tomando la mano de su novia para caminar junto a ella.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban ambos sentados en una banca que había en uno de los parques más lindos que existían en Japón, en el trayecto se habían puesto al día con los temas universitarios, sus familias, sus amigos. A medida que avanzaban a Inuyasha le daba más curiosidad la razón de tener a su novia en sus brazos, pero trataba de ser paciente, notó como Kagome jugaba nerviosa con su pelo, y lo abrazaba demostrándole cuanto lo necesitaba . Un nuevo beso cada vez mas apasiondado terminaba, pasaron unos segundo y la curiosidad de Inuyasha no pudo ser callada.

-Dime preciosa ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista hacia el parque, respiró profundamente sintiendo que era hora de Inuyasha se enterara de la noticia.

-Primero que todo, necesito que sepas que esto a mí me sorprendió enormemente y que eres el primero a quién se lo voy a decir... –suspiró notando como los ojos de Inuyasha de pronto comenzaban a brillar y en su boca se formaba una mueca molesta.

-¿Acaso ese tal Bankotsu te sigue molestando? –le dijo de pronto, sorprendiendola ¿ en qué momento los celos de su novio se habían encendido?

-¿qué? –le dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sabía! ¡Kagome! ¡ese maldito te ha estado siguiendo! ¿Cree que por qué yo tengo que estudiar acá, tiene derecho a acercarse a tí?

-Inuyasha Bankotsu es un amigo... –le dijo sorprendia aún.

-Ah Si... ¿Por eso no contestabas mis llamadas? ¿Acaso ahora lo quieres más a él? –Inuyasha alzaba la voz molesto, recordando las palabras de su amigo Kouga, y sientiendo unos enormes deseos de caerle a golpes a aquel compañero de Kagome. Mientras ella lo miraba sintiendose de pronto desolada, ¿En qué momento su novio había comenzado a desconfiar?, esto parece que se le haría más difícil si su novio continuaba con aquellas dudas.

-Inuyasha.. yo no vine a verte para hablar de Bankotsu..

-Feh! Estoy seguro que ese tipo quiere algo contigo.... –le dijo aún en su enojo, cosa que a Kagome, sensible como estaba en estas últimas semanas le desato un grito que hizo que varias personas en el parque se voltearan a verlos.

-¡¡Cómo eres de terco Inuyasha!! –le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para luego agregar –Bankotsu no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿Acaso no te demuestro lo enamorada que estoy de ti? –lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, sin esconder las lágrimas que ya caían de sus ojos...

-Oh Kagome... –le dijo apesumbrado y acercandose para abrazarla.. –perdóname amor, es que veo que te sucede algo y siempre pienso que es por culpa de ese maldito.

-Amor... – le dijo un poco más tranquila –Bankotsu sabe que yo te amo sólo a tí, y estoy aquí porque lo que tengo que decirte es algo sólo de nosotros..

-Kagome –suspiró acariciando su rostro –es que me descontrolo si te imagino con otro, necesito que pase pronto el tiempo para tenerte conmigo todos los días...

-Lo sé amor... yo también lo quiero... –Kagome se acercó más a él y le dio un beso corto pero lleno de la necesidad que tenía de él.

-¿Me dirás que pasa? –le preguntó una vez que el beso terminó... Kagome se alejó unos pasos de él y buscó dentro de su pequeño bolso un pequeño artefacto plástico que parecía un lápiz, lo tomó entre sus manos sin sacarlo aún.

-Necesito que sepas que te amo muuchísimo, voy a respetar tu desición amor, y te juro que pase lo pase siempre te voy a amar, eternamente.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas enferma? –el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir con más fuerza, porque la conversación acababa de tomar un rumbo más serio.

-Perdóname amor... te juro que yo no quiero atraparte ni nada de eso... pero hace tres semanas mi vida cambió... –Kagome comenzó a sollozar, él intentó abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó... dejando a un hombre de ojos dorados casi en estado de shock... sacó de su bolso lo que a Inuyasha le pareció un lápiz de plástico blanco, con un extremo azul, Kagome se lo extendió y en el momento que Inuyasha lo miró sintió que su corazón se paralizaba.

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Inuyasha... –le dijo sintiendo que al fin se desahogaba, dejando caer otras lágrimas de sus ojos.

Inuyasha miró el signo positivo... caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y quedó sentado en la banca que ocupaban antes, su corazón latió a prisa –un hijo... –susurró, mientras Kagome se acercaba a él, llorando desconsolada y pidiéndole perdón.

-Sé que nunca hablamos de hijos, y se que esto complica todo, pero si no quieres yo te entenderé, si quieres que me aleje te juro que hoy será el último día que me veas...-Kagome le dijo con dificultad la última frase, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver que Inuayasha no reaccionaba...

Él sólo la miraba, tan hermosa y tan triste, nunca habían hablado de hijos y tal vez en su familia se molestaran que un Taisho fuera padre antes de casarse, pero eso a él no le importaba, comenzó a respirar más tranquilo, sin dejar de mirar el signo positivo, él amaba tanto a la muchacha que le acababa de decir que se iría para siempre si él lo pedía. Sonrió tranquilo, por un segundo pensó que tal vez Kagome estaba enferma, no era eso, solo le estaba entregando uno de los regalos más hermosos con los que nunca soño.

-No digas eso.... –le escucho decir luego de unos minutos, Inuyasha se levantó de la banca y se acercó a ella, le limpió las lágrimas a Kagome y la miró a los ojos, se sentía tan emocionado.

-Vamos a ser padres amor... –le dijo Kagome, notando que su novio la miraba con una sonrisa que hablaba de la más grande felicidad.

-Jamás te dejaré hermosa... –le confesó con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué pasara con tu familia? ¿nuestro estudios? –le preguntó temerosa..

-supongo que tendré que pedir el traslado a Tokio... – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, para luego agregar... –esta es una maravillosa noticia, desde que te besé por primera vez quiero estar contigo para siempre...

-Oh! Inuyasha.. te amo tanto... –le dijo entre lagrimas aferrandose a su pecho...-pensé que te molestarías...

-Al contrario preciosa, esta es una razón más para luchar por nuestro amor con mucha más fuerza... pero porfavor no llores, yo los cuidaré. –llevó una de sus manos al vientre plano de Kagome, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, la amaba demasiado y desde ese día no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de su familia, sería difícil pero sabía que ambos eran fuertes y lograrían mantenerse juntos y ser felices, lo único que necesitaba era ella. –Te amo preciosa... –le dijo antes de tomar sus labios y besarle nuevamente, la noticia que Kagome acaba de darle no lo alejaba de ella, sino que los hacía mas fuertes. Ambos lucharían por su vida juntos y vencerían todos los miedos con su arma más fuerte, el amor que ambos sentían.

Fin.

**Holaaa!! A los lectores de fanfiction, hace mucho que no me aparecía por esta página y quise regresar con este one-shot, quizas la idea no es muy original, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre esta parejita que me gusta tanto. Tengo un fic que pienso volver a retomar, claro que voy a editar algunas partes esperando que a ustedes les guste.**

**Gracias a la vuelta del anime de Inuyasha yo he vuelvo a tener las ganas de escribir, espero de corazón que este pequeño relato les haya gustado y que nos leamos una próxima vez.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Atte.**

**Isis**


End file.
